Just another girl
by estrella Blank
Summary: "Es solo una chica mas" le decían, mas no podian entender que para él no solo era eso...


Hola que tal? bueno he traido esta historia que originalmente seria un one-shot pero casualmente termine escribiendola de forma que quedaria perfecta para una historia que tengo planeada aparte asi que decidi seguirlo asi, tal vez no es lo que esperaba al principio pero me ha gustado la idea y como se dio, ojala y a ustedes igual les agrade, fue basado en la cancion "Just Another girl" de The killers! por si quieren escucharla ;) bueno aqui vamos!

* * *

><p><strong>Just Another girl<strong>

Mis amigos me dicen que debo dejarlo ir, _"solo es una chica mas, tal vez no era la correcta y no debía ser"_ es lo que dicen una y otra vez para animarme… pero no he podido quitarla de mi mente, el vacío que siento es tan grande, como si no hubiera habido algo antes de ella, antes de sus besos o sus caricias, sus ojos violetas y sus manos de alabastro, suspiro una vez más con la taza de café en mis manos, siento una mirada sobre mi nuca y después de minutos veo a quien está frente a mí, sus ojos ambarinos iguales a los míos denotan la preocupación, pero a pesara de ello guarda silencio, el es el único que lo entiende, el único que no dice nada… Valentine, mi hermano menor, irónico que sea él quien deba darme apoyo y consuelo a mí, sin preguntas solo su compañía, nos conocemos y sabemos que necesitamos en cada momento, no por nada hemos vivido juntos hasta la fecha, el niño ya es un joven, hermano mío, no sigas los mismos pasos que yo, no entregues tu alma sin dejar reservas, eso te acabara te lo digo por experiencia propia.

Puedo seguir con mis cavilaciones, pero el mundo sigue girando, mi la maestría y el trabajo no esperaran a que mi maltrecho corazón sane, si es que llega a hacerlo en algún momento.

Recorro la misma ruta una vez más, veo a Valentine despedirse para ir a la universidad, mirándome un momento a los ojos, con la pregunta implícita en esa mirada "¿Estarás bien?", solo asiento y le sonrió un poco, soy un adulto después de todo. Le veo partir un poco más calmado, encontrándose con sus amigos y verle sonreír al estar con ellos, si en definitiva es un buen chico. Conforme voy avanzando me doy cuenta que no es la misma ruta, ya no lo será, ya no pasaría por la cafetería para encontrarla antes del trabajo, no había motivo solo iba por ella, el café es terrible en ese lugar, demasiado dulce para mi gusto. Niego con la cabeza un tanto ofuscado al darme cuenta que cualquier cosa evoca recuerdos de ambos juntos, la sonrisa que le diera a Valentine quedo olvidada en cuanto cerró la puerta, "_Estas perdido Radamantys"_ me dice mi conciencia. Perdido por una mujer.

La noche ha llegado, y por más que lo he intentado no he podido salir libre de esto, a veces me pregunto porque los tolero… cierto, son mis amigos, a veces suelo olvidarlo. Dejo de ver el vaso de whisky en mi mano cuando me han dado un codazo cerca de las costillas, para llamar la atención solamente aunque es incomodo, miro al pelinegro a mi lado que me invita a participar en la conversación mientras el tercero en la mesa comienza a quejarse de mi falta de atención e interés, que quieren que les diga? No me interesa saber si la nueva asistente me ve más de la cuenta, aunque de ser así podría tomarlo como acoso laboral… si claro, eso sería echarme la soga al cuello con este par de incompetentes que ahora me ven confundidos, no me di cuenta que por la sola idea mi boca se ha curvado en una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

Niego ante sus intentos por descifrar mis pensamientos, debo admitir que el verles insistiendo de manera tan patética me levanta un tanto el ánimo, tal vez no fue tan mala idea el dejarme arrastrar por ellos, además no hay quien me espere en casa en este momento, estando Valentine fuera con sus amigos, lo único que me encontraría al llegar seria el eco de mi caminar en la gran casa.

Ahora la sonrisa es más fácil, no forzada como otras ocasiones, pero se congela al escuchar ese nombre, no tengo idea de quien lo dijo pero ahí estaba _"En serio Rada, es solo otra chica, Pandora no…"_ y Aiakos no termino la frase al ver como mi rostro se tenso, Minos le mira reprobatoriamente, tal vez si fue mala idea el venir.

El ambiente en la mesa se vuelve incomodo, el vaso en mi mano ahora se ve realmente interesante con esos cortes en el diseño que… levanto la mirada al sentir la mano de Minos en mi hombro _"Ya basta de esto, debes superarlo!"_ me dice ya molesto, le miro con algo de sorpresa pero después… el enojo hace mella para salir a flote y retarle con la mirada, quien se cree él para hablarme de esa manera!... me sacudo su mano del hombro enderezándome listo para el enfrentamiento verbal cuando Aiakos se interpone entre los dos…

_"Es suficiente chicos, creo que mejor nos vamos"_ nos dice sin opción a replica, pareciera que esta ocasión intercambiaron papeles, Aiakos siempre es el incitador, Minos el mediador, pero pareciera que el peliplata de mi amigo ha perdido la calma que lo caracteriza, me relajo en la silla fastidiado de cómo están dándose las cosas, Minos perdiendo la calma, como debo verme para hacerle reaccionar así?, porque estoy seguro que es por mi actitud, pero que más puede pedirme? No estaré feliz y riendo como si nada, además ellos no lo entienden… aunque de ser honestos yo tampoco.

Si todo estaba bien, ¿por qué alejarse de la nada? Tres años de noviazgo y desaparecer con un simple "_No funcionara"_, sin oportunidad de apelación, de defender mi caso siquiera… tal vez era lo que más frustración me causaba, y desconcierto a los demás, fue duro, fue un puñal por la espalda directo al corazón que aun sangraba después de cinco meses de ausencia; me preguntaba si estuvieran en mi lugar cómo reaccionarían ellos?... Aiakos se refugiaría en el apasionante mundo del sexo de una noche, mientras Minos… el si era un misterio, podía ser tan indiferente o despreocupado que en mi lugar podría hacer como si nada pasara… pero yo, yo me sumía en mis cavilaciones una y otra vez, en la nostalgia y la duda… la duda era lo que me mataba y la pregunta clave era.. **_"__**¿**En que falle?"_**

El escuchar mi nombre me hace regresar a la realidad y ver a Aiakos frente a mi inclinado buscando mi atención, Minos está de pie con su saco puesto y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirando hacia la barra o cualquier otro lado "_Ya nos vamos… podemos quedar mañana después del trabajo"_ me dice y puedo observar por su lenguaje corporal que espera acepte la propuesta, aunque si será como ahora de que serviría?... Resignado solo asiento, veré como librarme de ello mañana "_Me quedare un rato mas"_ es lo único que digo para ver a Minos de reojo que también me observa, veo como un gesto de inconformidad cruza su rostro _"Solo no te embriagues, mañana hay trabajo"_ me dice fríamente para dar la espalda a la mesa y dirigirse a la salida, Aiakos y yo le seguimos con la mirada, escucho un suspiro de resignación y le veo de reojo "El tiene razón" me dice para tomar su chamarra mientras doy un sorbo a mi bebida "_Lo sé, estaré bien mañana"_ le digo pero él se detiene para verme detenidamente y negar con la cabeza "No solo en eso… debes seguir adelante" me dijo con algo que pude percibir como culpa, por él la conocí a ella, Pandora fue amiga de Aiakos antes de conocerme y antes de entablar una relación.

Le vi marchar pensando en sus palabras, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista yo les diría lo mismo, y más si no ha habido contacto alguno desde entonces, cambio de dirección, teléfono desconectado, hasta había borrado todo rastro en las redes sociales que tanto frecuentaba… simplemente se había ido.

Si, se fue dejando un gran vacío, al parecer no podría saber nunca la respuesta a la interrogante que le habría hecho unos días después si ella no se hubiera marchado… la amaba tanto que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, al parecer solo yo deseaba eso… era muy buena actriz al fingir tanto amor.

Tome lo que quedaba de mi bebida, tentado a pedir otra pero deseche la idea, ya no quería estar rodeado de extraños, sería mejor regresar a casa, por lo menos seria más fácil escuchar mis pensamientos, y asegurarme que el pequeño revoltoso llegara a casa antes de la hora acordada.

Tomando mi chamarra me puse de pie estirando un poco el cuello, estos momentos de reflexión cada vez se hacían más agotadores, debería ver alguna forma de evitar eso, o tomar algún relajante muscular en todo caso. Pague mi cuenta y dispuesto a retirarme y tomar un poco de aire fresco cuando al abrir la puerta una joven abría la contigua para ingresar al lugar… algo en ella me llamo la atención, ¿de donde conocía esa cabellera lila?... Pero el ruido de algo caer al piso llamo mi atención hacia la salida y me quede en blanco

Sus ojos violetas me miraban asombrados, los míos no estaban mejor, ahí frente a mi estaba ella, el motivo de este vacío tan profundo, la tristeza y desdicha ahí frente a mi… _"Pandora"_… apenas si pude musitar ella reacciono tomando su bolso con rapidez del suelo para darme la espalda y salir corriendo… uno, dos, tres… _"solo es una chica mas, tal vez no era la correcta y no debía ser"_… esas palabras llegaban a mi mente, ¿debía dejarla marcharse como si nada?... _"No"_ … lo que ellos no entendieron es que no era solo una chica mas… ella, ella era la chica.

La ultima vez ella tomo una decisión, esta vez era mi turno de que escuchara la mía.


End file.
